Most weeks on UK Singles Chart
The most weeks on UK Top 100 singles chart (without re-releases or re-mixes or more entries of the same song with a different label and/or a different catalogue number merged for entries). Bold/underline/italic inverts distinguish the singles with the same number of weeks. See also: Most Weeks on UK Albums Chart #Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (166 weeks) (2006) (Pk : 6) #'Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 1)' #'Frank Sinatra - My Way (124 weeks) (1969) (Pk : 5)' #The Killers - Mr. Brightside (114 weeks) (2004) (Pk : 10) #Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling (109 weeks) (2009) (Pk : 1) #Take That - Rule The World (102 weeks) (2007) (Pk : 2) #Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody (100 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 2) #Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (95 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 11) #Bastille - Pompeii (2013) (Pk : 2) #Journey - Don't Stop Believin' (93 weeks) (1982) (Pk : 6) #Oasis - Whatever (92 weeks) (1994) (Pk : 3) #Goo Goo Dolls - Stay With You/Iris (83 weeks) (2006 for Iris) (Pk : 3) #David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium (80 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1) #'Flo Rida feat. T-Pain - Low (77 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 2)' #'Beyonce - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (77 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 7)' #One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (76 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1) #Amy Winehouse - Rehab (76 weeks) (2006) (Pk : 7) #Adele - Someone Like You (75 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1) #Adele - Make You Feel My Love (72 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 4) #'Rihanna feat. Jay-Z - Umbrella (71 weeks) (2007) (Pk : 1)' #'LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett - Party Rock Anthem (71 weeks) (2011) (Pk : 1)' #Jessie J feat. B.o.B - Price Tag (70 weeks) (2011) (Pk : 1) #'Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (70 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 13)' #'Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (69 weeks) (1973) (Pk: 1)' #'New Order - Blue Monday (69 weeks) (1983) (Pk : 9)' #The Pogues feat. Kirsty McColl - Fairytale Of New York (67 weeks) (1987) (Pk : 2) #Judy Collins - Amazing Grace (67 weeks) (1970) (Pk : 5) #Coldplay - Viva La Vida (67 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 1) #'Kanye West feat. Jamie Foxx - Gold Digger (66 weeks) (2005) (Pk : 2)' #'Tinie Tempah - Pass Out (65 weeks) (2010) (Pk : 1)' #Adele - Rolling In The Deep (65 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 2) #Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) (65 weeks) (1985) (Pk: 7) #'Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (64 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 2)' #'Oasis - Cigarettes & Alcohol (64 weeks) (1994) (Pk : 7)' #Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (63 weeks) (1983) (Pk : 1) #Gotye feat. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (63 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 1) #The Fray - How To Save A Life (63 weeks) (2007) (Pk : 4) #Elbow - One Day Like This (63 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 4) #Birdy - Skinny Love (63 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 17) #'The Script - The Man Who Can't Be Moved (62 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 2)' #'Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (62 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1)' #'The Pogues feat. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York (62 weeks) (1989) (Pk: 2)' #LMFAO - Sexy And I Know It (61 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 5) #The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition (60 weeks) (2009) (Pk : 6) #Eminem feat. Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie (59 weeks) (2010) (Pk: 2) #Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (59 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 12) #'Oasis - Some Might Say (57 weeks) (1995) (Pk : 1)' #'Amy Winehouse - Back To Black (57 weeks) (2007) (Pk: 8)' #'Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are (57 weeks) (2010) (Pk: 1)' #Scouting For Girls - She's So Lovely (56 weeks) (2007) (Pk: 7) #Rudimental feat. John Newman - Feel The Love (56 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 1) #'John Lennon & Yoko Ono feat. The Plastic Ono Band & The Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (54 weeks) (1980) (Pk: 2)' #'The Killers - Human (54 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 3)' #James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings (52 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 2) #'Mumford & Sons - Little Lion Man (51 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 24)' #'Labrinth feat. Tinie Tempah - Earthquake (51 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 2)' #'Bastille - Pompeii (51 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 2) 15/02/2014' #Skrillex feat. Sirah - Bangarang (50 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 24) #Train - Hey Soul Sister (48 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 18) #'The Script feat. will.i.am. - Hall Of Fame (47 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 1)' #'PSY - Gangnam Style (47 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 1)' #Lady Antebellium - Need You Now (46 weeks) () (Pk: 15) #Florence + The Machine - Dog Days (46 weeks) (2009) (Pk: 23) #Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (46 weeks) (2010) (Pk: 1) #Emeli Sandé - Read All About It, Part III (45 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 3) #'The Script - Breakeven (44 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 21)' #'Jay-Z - 99 Problems/Dirt Off Your Shoulder (44 weeks) () (Pk: 12)' # Passenger - Let Her Go (44 weeks) (2013) (Pk: 2) 15/02/2014 #'Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams (44 weeks) (2013) (Pk: 1) 1502/2014' #MGMT - Kids (43 weeks) () (Pk: 16) #Oasis - Shakemaker (43 weeks) () (Pk: 11) #Mumford & Sons - The Cave (43 weeks) () (Pk: 31) #'Emeli Sandé - Next To Me (42 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 2)' #'Rihanna - Diamonds (42 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 1)' #'Robbie Williams - Angels (42 weeks) (yyyy) (Pk: 4) 15/02/2014' #Eric Prydz - Call On Me (41 weeks) () (Pk: 1) #James Blunt - You're Beautiful (41 weeks) (2005) (Pk: 1) #Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton (41 weeks) (Pk: 3) 15/02/2014 #'Rihanna - S&M (40 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 3)' #'Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (40 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 2)' #Daniel Powter - Bad Day (39 weeks) (2005) (Pk: 2) #Bruno Mars - Marry You (39 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 11) #Disclosure feat. Sam Smith - Latch (39 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 11) #'Shakira feat. Wyclef Jean - Hips Don't Lie (38 weeks) (2006) (Pk: 1)' #'Rihanna - Don't Stop The Music (38 weeks) (2007) (Pk: 4)' #'Bruno Mars - Grenade (38 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1)' #'Florence + The Machine vs. Calvin Harris - Spectrum (Say My Name) (38 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 1)' #'Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (38 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 12)' #Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 38) 15/02/2014 #Leona Lewis - Run (37 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 1) #Blackstreet ft. Dr Dre - No Diggity (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 37) 15/02/2014 #Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith - La La La (37 weeks) (2013) (Pk: 1) 08/02/2014 #'Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out (36 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 12)' #'Oasis - Supersonic (36 weeks) () (Pk: 31)' #'Rihanna - Disturbia (36 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 3)' #'Rihanna - Rude Boy (36 weeks) (2010) (Pk: 2)' #'Des O'Connor - I Pretend (36 weeks (1968) (Pk: 1)' #Otto Knows - Million Voices (35 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 14) #Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (35 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 2) #Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (35 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 1) #Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? (Pk: 11) weeks #'Shakira feat. Freshlyfround - Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (33 weeks) (2010) (Pk: 21)' #'Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song (33 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1)' #'John Newman - Love Me Again (33 weeks) (2013) (Pk: 1) 15/02/2014' #Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey ft. Cedric Gervais 1 Week Short of Reaching the Top 100 #Of Monsters & Men - Little Talks (32 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 12) #45 King - The King Is Here/The 400 Number (32 weeks) () (Pk: 60) without reaching Top 10 minimum of 20 weeks #Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Pk: 11) weeks #Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 13) weeks #Birdy - Skinny Love (Pk: 17) weeks #Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 12) weeks #Train - Hey Soul Sister (Pk: 18) weeks #Lady Antebellium - Need You Now (Pk: 15) weeks #MGMT - Kids (Pk : 16) weeks #Oasis - Shakermaker (Pk : 11) weeks #Disclosure feat. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) weeks #Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) weeks #Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out (Pk : 12) weeks #Otto Knows - Million Voices (Pk: 14) weeks #Of Monsters & Men - Little Talks (Pk: 12) weeks #Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? (Pk: 11) weeks #Amy Winehouse - Tears Dry On Their Own (Pk : 16) weeks #Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good (Pk : 18) weeks #Rudimental feat. John Newman and Alex Clare - Not Giving In (Pk: 14) weeks #Emeli Sandé - My Kind Of Love (Pk: 17) weeks #Flo Rida feat. Timbland - Elevator (Pk : 20) weeks 1 week short of reaching that list without reaching Top 20 minimum of 15 weeks #Mumford & Sons - Little Lion Man (Pk: 24) weeks #Skrilex feat. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) weeks #Florence + The Machine - Dog Days Are Over (Pk : 23) weeks #The Script - Breakeven (Pk : 21) weeks #Oasis - Supersonic (Pk : 31) weeks #Shakira feat. Freshlyground - Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Pk: 21) weeks #Chris Rea - Driving Home For Christmas (Pk: 33) weeks #MGMT - Time To Pretend (Pk : 35) weeks #MGMT - Electric Feel (Pk : 22) weeks #Amy Winehouse - Valerie Live Lounge version (Pk : 37) weeks #Evelyn 'Champagne' King - Shame (Pk: 39) weeks #Chase & Status feat. Deliliah - Time (Pk: 21) weeks #Jake Bugg - Lightning Bolt (Pk : 26) weeks #Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World (Pk: 34) weeks #Drake - Started From The Bottom (Pk: 25) weeks #James Morrison - Please Don't Stop The Rain (Pk: 33) weeks ("One Day Like This" by Elbow spent its first 53 weeks in the Top 100 without reaching the Top 20 peaked at 35 during that time. It didn't reach the Top 20 until it re-entered at 4 on week ending 25/08/2012 after being used in the London 2012 Olympics Closing Ceremony.) ("Back To Black" by Amy Winehouse spent its first 53 weeks in the top 100 without reaching the top 20 peaked at 25 during that time. It didn't reach the Top 20 until it climbed 73 places to 8 on week ending 06/08/2011 upon Amy Winehouse's death.) 1 week short of reaching this list #Drake - Find Your Love (Pk: 24) weeks without reaching Top 40 minimum of 10 weeks #45 King - The King Is Here/The 400 Number (Pk : 60) weeks #Israel Kamakawi'wole - Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Pk : 44) weeks #Vampire Weekend - A-Punk (Pk : 55) weeks #James Blunt - Wisemen (Pk: 44) weeks #Drake feat. Kanye West, Lil Wayne & Eminem - Forever (Pk : 42) weeks #Newton Faulkner - Teardrop (Pk : 57) weeks #Ben Howard - Keep Your Head Up (Pk: 46) weeks #Daryl Hall & John Oates - Out Of Touch (Pk: 48) weeks #The Sugarcubes - Birthday (Pk: 65) weeks #The 1975 - Girls weeks #Olly Murs - Busy (Pk: 45) weeks #Age Of Chance - Kiss (Pk: 50) weeks #Snow Patrol - Crack The Shutters (Pk : 43) weeks #Drake - Headlines (Pk : 57) weeks #Bastille - Laura Palmer (Pk: 42) weeks #Kariya - Let Me Love You For Tonight (Pk: 44) weeks 1 week short of reaching this list without reaching Top 75 minimum of 5 weeks #Fantastique - Mama Told Me (Pk: 84) weeks #Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (Pk : 82) weeks #Cry Before Dawn - Gone Forever (Pk: 80) weeks #Soul Sister - The Way To Your Heart (Pk: 81) weeks #Simon May Orchestra - Eastenders Theme (Pk: 76) weeks #Cheap Trick - The Flame (Pk: 77) weeks #Drake feat. Lil Wayne - The Motto (Pk : 80) weeks #The Black Keys - Lonely Boy (Pk : 80) weeks #Babakoto - Just To Get By (Pk: 76) weeks #2 Brave - Stop That Girl (Pk: 81) weeks #Sweet Exorcist - Test One (Pk: 85) weeks #Michael Buble - It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas (Pk: 77) weeks #Cowboy Junkies - Blue Moon Revisited (Pk: 87) weeks #Styx - Mr. Roboto (Pk : 90) weeks #Nightmare On Wax - Dextrous (Pk : 91) weeks #Kylie Minogue - Santa Baby (Pk : 76) weeks #Barbra Streisand - All I Ask Of You (Pk: 77) weeks #Aswad - Hooked On You (Pk; 79) weeks #Air Supply - Making Love Out Of Nothing At All (Pk: 80) weeks #Bible - Crystal Palace (Pk: 82) weeks #Barry Crocker - Neighbours (Pk: 83) weeks #Josh Gad - In Summer (Pk: 84) weeks #Afrika Bambaataa & The Soulsonic Force - Looking For The Perfect Beat (Pk: 86) weeks #Amazulu - Cairo (Pk: 86) weeks #The Cars - You Might Think (Pk: 88) weeks 1 week short of reaching this list without reaching Top 85 minimum of 3 weeks #The Script - Millionaires (3 weeks) (2013) (Pk: 91) #Chris Brown ft. Aaliyah - Don't Think They Know (2013) (Pk: 94) which stayed in the top 40 less than 20 weeks minimum of 60 weeks which stayed in the top 40 less than 10 weeks mininum of 30 weeks *The Killers - Mr. Brightside (6 weeks) weeks which stayed in the top 40 less than 5 weeks minimun of 15 weeks *Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me (5 weeks) weeks Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles